Perv 5
Perv 5 is a member of the Pervs from ''Manhunt 2''. He wears a red hood, a shirt that says "FATHER FIST" on the front, and red and black leggings with black boots. Personality Perv 5 speaks with an effeminately homosexual tone of voice (known as a "swish"), oftentimes breaking into hysterical laughter. He addresses Daniel Lamb with bizarre sexual nicknames, such as "tight ass", "little piggy", "twinkle toes" and "lover". He sometimes pretends to be a police officer, and some of his dialogue suggest that he may have actually been one (only to quit, perhaps to embrace his hedonistic lifestyle with the Pervs). It is suggested that Perv 5 is mentally disturbed or possibly a psychopath; his idle lines reveal that he finds it difficult to empathize with others and that he does not feel remorse, to which he admits that he feels a "void inside" and sometimes wishes that he could. He shares some of his dialogue with the Dixmor inmates. Dialogue Idle *"I'm feeling a little left out here..." *"Oh man, they're right up my crack..." *"He's just some nut--I don't know what everyone's worrying about!" *"If that fuck calls me 'zipper face' one more time...!" *"Rats scare the shit out of me!" *"What stinks around here? God, that's foul!" *"Submission allows me to explore my softer side." *"Sometimes, I wish I did feel remorse. There's just this...void inside." *"A man's gotta unwind somehow. ''laughs" *"''I really got into this just for the social aspect." *"I can't just be macho 24/7--sometimes, I need a little 'me' time." *"Enough with the purple nurples already! ''laughs" *"''They pour champagne all over me, then they beat me!" *"I guess I've always found it difficult to empathize with others." *"As I see it, this is evolution in action. Survivial of the fittest! ''laughs" *"''So I told them where to shove it...and handed in my badge! ''laughs" Heard a Noise *"''Well, fuck me--that was for real!" *"Alright, very funny. Who is that?" *"Is that my knight in shining armor?" *"Hey, Al! That you?" *"Just a minute!" *"Hold on--what was that?" Searching for Daniel *"Come on...I'll give you a rusty trombone for free!" *"I'm gonna spit in your ass and call you Sally! laughs" *"Why you hiding, asshole? Hiding like a bitch!" *"I'm gonna tear you in half!" *"This slimy walrus is gonna lick you up and down! ''laughs" Quit Searching for Daniel *"''He's not here!" *"You're really trying my patience now!" *"I'm no hunter--I'm a gimp!" *"What am I supposed to do with this hard on now?" *"Oh, for fuck's sake! He's laughing at us!" Spotted Daniel (Alone) * "Hey, YOU!" * "Rise and shine, tight ass!" * "laughs Don't move, twinkle toes!" * "I see him! Over there!" * "SURPRISE!" * "You belong to ''me ''now!" * "That's him! I know it!" * "I'm coming, lover! I'm coming!" * "I'm gonna bleed you slooooow, slick! ''laughs" * "''You ready for the 'Pain Drain'? This way!" * "I'm an officer of the law and I'm here to help! ''laughs" * "''You don't know ''half ''of what you're in for!" * "Don't make me come...AND GET YOU!" * "Come out with your hands...up!" * "laughs You've got my plums tickling!" * "You're entering a world of pain...LUCKY YOU!" Lost Daniel (In Group) * "I took you in, and you let me down!" * "I almost had the fucker, then you showed up!" * "We lost him! Wait until I tell the boys about this!" * "I'm telling the boys how you lost that runt!" Chasing Daniel * "Run, run, as fast as you can! laughs" * "Look out, I'm right behind you!" * "You're running out of steam--I can tell!" * "I like how your butt wiggles! ''laughs" * "''Look at him run! ''laughs" * "''Hey, track star! Wait up!" Attacking Daniel * "laughing We're on a great, big, hard ass!" * "So much for that crazed killer we heard about!" * "You're ''fun ''to hit!" * "You're just not giving your one-hundred percent! ''laughs" * "''I'm gonna make you extinct!" Injured * "groans Hurt me, master!" * "You got the wrong guy!" * "Hands off the crotch! Go hit one of those masochists!" * "Get off me, you thug!" * "Yeah, real funny, asshole!" Calling for Backup * "I need help!" * "Help me, somebody! PLEASE!" * "I don't like being dominated!" * "sobs I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ALONE!" * "Get over here...FAST!" * "I'm gonna need some backup!" * "Uh, guys!? GUYS!?" * "Guys, this ain't no featherweight we're dealing with!" * "GUYS!? We're ain't the only maniacs here!" * "Okay, who's gonna back me up? Hello?" * "I'm a leather, not a fighter! I need help!" * "This is not good, people! Not good!" Upon Killing Daniel *"Who's the dead guy? YOU ARE!" *"Feels so good to kill!" *"I'm gonna piss on your corpse!" *"I'm a gimp pimp, motherfucka!" *"Let's show him how we do things around here!" *"I ''like ''the way you think! ''laughs" *"''Oh...I forgot my camera! ''[laughs" *"''Shame there isn't more to go around!" *"Yeah, I like 'em skinny, too!" *"Now ''this ''is more like it! ''laughs" Found Dead Hunter * "''Is that a body? Jeez...like things weren't bad before!" * "Why you have to kill him like ''that!?" * "''Didn't know a human could do that, fuck!" * "Game over, man! Game over!" * "Well...that killed the party atmosphere! ''laughs" * "''This guy better be worth it!" Unidentified * "Little piggy must've skedaddled!" * "Damn! He's NOT...here!" * "I saw him! I did!" * "I saw 'em." * "Nothin' doin'." * "Shit, I give up!" * "No way is he around here!" * "Fuck!" * "Pissed on my boot!" * "Dammit!" * "Fuck, it's cold!" * "Psycho! Look at yourself!" * "Slime bag! Stank fist!" * "Sick fuck!" * "Bastard!" * "Don't be shy!" * "Don't make me come after you!" * "What're you waiting for?" * "I can wait--I got ''all ''night!" * "I've got my eye on you! ''laughs" * "''Take your time! I'll be here waiting..." * "Guys, he's right here!" * "I found him, guys! I found him!" * "He's here! I need reinforcements!" * "C'mon! I got him, I got him!" * "Over here! He's cowering like a shaved monkey! ''a monkey" * "''Guys, guys! He's hiding over here!" * "Ding dong! Candy gram! ''laughs" * "''Come on out, monkey!" * "Police! Come on out! ''laughs" * "''No more games, fucker! Come on out!" * "This is your ''last ''warning!" * "You wanna do this the easy way or THE DEAD WAY!?" * "I'm gonna take a peek...!" * "You in there?" * "Get ready, fucker!" * "Here I ''cooome!" * "''Now you're screwed!" * "Guess ''I'll ''be the pretty one!" * "This is fucked!" * "Who ''is ''this guy!?" * "We can take 'em! We can take 'em!" * "Take cover!" * "Watch your head!" * "He's right there, I see him!" * "What the fuck is going on here!?" * "Fuck me!" * "Shit!" * "Damn hell!" * "Holy mother!" * "Hey, man! ''laughs" * "''Hi, how you been?" * "Long time, no see!" * "He's trying to escape!" * "There he goes, running like a bitch!" * "He's trying to hide!" * "Yeah, we really can't see you now!" * "Just like a man-bitch to hide!" * "Follow him!" * "Go! Get moving!" * "Look, I feel like I need some space." * "Let me deal with this, okay?" * "I'm sure you can find somewhere ''else ''to look?" * "Back off--he's mine." * "No need for you to hang around here." * "Did 'cha hear what happened earlier?" * "Who put a stick up ''your ''ass tonight? Jeez." * "Stick with me and you'll be fine." * "You wanna hand?" * "You mind having that? Thanks." * "Everything under control there?" * "I suppose you think that's clever!" * "Next time, asshole!" * "No fun! Now I've got sweaty armpits!" * "Lost him!" * "Oh, what the fuck happened there!?" * "What is this, a friggin' magic show!?" * "No, I promised my buddy to sign this! Look out behind you!" * "I'm on the brink of my life!" * "If you kill me, you're no better than I am!" * "Don't, don't! I know you're better than this!" * "Who'll save my cats!?" * "We don't have room for whips!" Category:Individual Hunters Category:Pervs